Barry Allen
Background 1975 - 1999 Barry Allen was born as the only child of Henry & Nora Allen. He was known for daydreaming & always optimistic about everything. When Barry was 13, he walked home from school to find his mother murdered. The police arrest Barry's dad, who professed his innocence. Believing his dad, Barry swore he would prove his dad’s innocence. Barry was then taken in by his paternal uncle, who also lived in Central City. Around this time was when he became even closer to Iris West as she became his rock during this hard time. Their close friendship led them to begin dating in December of 1990. Barry lost his some of his optimism that day & became more a realist. He visited his dad once a month, even though his uncle wanted to prevent him from going. His dad didn't even want Barry to see him, as he wanted him to move with his life. Barry went on to attend Central City University with a double major in Chemistry & Criminology. During his junior year of college, his father passed away in prison due to lung cancer, something he received after years of smoking. His father's death motivated him even more to prove his innocence. He immediately got a job after graduating at CCPD in the Forensics Division. Not too long after, he proposed to Iris with them setting the wedding for next year. After working there for a year, Barry had already solved his mother's murder. There was a serial killer around at the time with the same ammo. He was walking to the police station when he was hit by a lightning bolt. It rendered him unconscious & activated his meta gene. After bystanders witnessed it, they rushed Barry to the he was in a coma. The coma lasted for 6 months & when he awoke, he found out he had enhanced reflexes, accelerated metabolism, enhanced vision, turbocharged brain & superspeed. He immediately remembered his father's case & told the police which got his father posthumously pardoned. He decided to use his new power to fight crime as the Flash. Not missing a beat, Barry was still ready to marry Iris. Only four months after he was released from the hospital, they were married in November of 1999. 1999 - Present Missing data. Relationships * [[Hal Jordan|'Hal Jordan']]: Best friend. * [[Shayera Sanders-Hall|'Shayera Sanders-Hall']]: Best friend. * [[Wally West|'Wally West']]:' Nephew. * [[Nora West-Allen|'Nora West-Allen]]: Daughter . * [[Bart West-Allen|'Bart West-Allen']]: Son. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Speed Force ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Agility ** Accelerated Healing ** Enhanced Mental Process ** Enhances Sense ** Molecular Acceleration *** Phasing Weaknesses * Hyper Metabolism Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 8 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 7 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * He is one of the most approachable people on the Justice League. * When things have to be reported to the founding members, people usually tell Barry first as he won't get as upset as the others. * Before Barry landed in a coma, him & Iris had decided to postpone their wedding for another year so that she could focus on her career. * He is a supporter of the death penalty. * To protect his secret identity, Barry shows up late to everything. He once stated that he's never seen the beginning of a movie. *Barry liked to research trivia & occasionally recite them as "Flash Facts". *Batman told Barry than he appreciated his optimistic outlook as he was a man who worked to protect the innocent instead of damning the guilty. *Flash has a power ranking of 265, classifying him as Threat Level 5. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Justice League Category:Flash Legacy Category:CCPD Category:Threat Level 6